youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Sensei
| age (2018) = | species = Human | gender = Male | hair color = White | eye color = Brown | relatives = | affiliation = | powers = | weaknesses = | equipment = | first = 106 | voice = Keone Young }} Sensei is one of the League of Shadows' most senior members. He is also an associate of the Light, and directs the League of Shadows based on the Light's orders. Personality As a habitual practitioner of meditation, Sensei evinces remarkable levels of discipline and self-control. He is capable of keeping his temper during both verbal and physical altercations, and enduring intense pain, such as that of walking barefoot on molten magma. Sensei is also a ruthless assassin who will kill his opponents without hesitation. He is completely devoted and loyal to his master, and will chastise anyone who dares to show him the smallest sign of disrespect. Physical appearance Sensei is an old, light-skinned man with white hair and dark brown eyes. He is completely bald on the top of his head, and the rest of his hair extends near his shoulders. His white mustache extends to his cheeks and under his chin. He has a large scar across his chest, and a smaller scar extending from his forehead to just under his left milky eye. History 2010 Sensei had received orders from his masters to take out former associates of Cadmus. He sent Hook, Black Spider and Cheshire after Farano Enterprises CEO Selena Gonzalez. Sensei goaded Dr. Serling Roquette to finish her project, otherwise she would pay with her life. Shortly after Red Arrow extricated Roquette from the Island, Sensei was informed by Professor Ojo that the project was done, and Sensei smirked with relish. While meditating, Sensei was told that Roquette had been tracked down to Happy Harbor, he asked what agents they had in the vicinity. After the Fog was destroyed, Sensei informed the Light that they had successfully obtained data from STAR Labs, but were unable to get intel from Wayne Tech due to the young heroes' interference. L-2 remarked that they had an operative on the inside, and Sensei exuded satisfaction. After Ra's al Ghul had died in a battle with Batman, Talia and Sensei oversaw his revival in the Lazarus Pit. It worked, but shortly after Ra's had left, Clayface also rose from the pit. Sensei blamed Talia. 2013 Cheshire successfully pleaded with Sensei to allow Red Arrow to become a freelance member of the Shadows. Roy felt his status as a Justice League traitor helped Sensei in his decision. 2018 Abilities * Hand-to-hand combatant * Marksmanship * Swordsmanship * Agility: Sensei reflected bolts fired from crossbow * Endurance: Sensei is highly resistant to pain, being able to perform feats such as walking barefoot on molten magma without flinching. Equipment * Sword * Shurikens Appearances Background information * In the comics, Sensei has been revealed to be the father of Ra's al Ghul. . * This is Sensei's first animated appearance. References Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:League of Shadows